Just A Kiss
by ShannonCrystal
Summary: AU. All human. A cute little one shot about a camping trip based on the song "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum. Stefan/Elena, Klaus/Caroline, Damon/Bonnie, Matt/Rebekah.


Hey, I'm back! I'll be updating "Lead Me On" soon but first I thought I would start off with a one shot.

***I own nothing when it comes to Vampire Diaries or the song.

**Just A Kiss:**

We're here," Caroline squealed, stepping out of the car.

Elena smiled at her friend's excitement, shutting her car door. She looked around the wooded area that they were suppose to spend the night in their tents and definitely didn't feel the same. Her eyes fell on two large metal containers with locks on them. "What are those for?" she asked, walking over to one of the containers, her fingers flicking the lock.

"To keep the bears out!" Caroline answered, excitedly. "We might get to see one. Isn't that exciting? A bear! A real one!"

Elena looked over at Caroline, horrified.

Damon's mouth dropped opened as he dropped his candy bar, "Klaus something is wrong with your girlfriend. Who in their right mind gets excited about the chance of seeing bears while camping alone in the woods?"

Klaus laughed, "Caroline, stop scaring the girl who's never been camping before and the big cry baby. You know that's not very nice," he warned, playfully, walking over to her and placing a gentle kiss on her mouth. "You put the food and lotions and shampoos and anything else that has a smell in there so just in case there are bears around and it doesn't attracted them," he shrugged, looking over in Elena's direction, answering her question. "And don't worry Damon, we aren't camping alone. There's other campers here in the woods."

"Stop being a chicken, Damon," Rebekah scolded, adding her two cents. "You're a man. Man up."

"Leave him alone," Bonnie laughed as she helped her boyfriend unload their car.

"What?! I am a man," Damon exclaimed, defending himself. "I just don't like bears and spiders…or any other of these weird ass bugs flying around here," he muttered to himself. "And there better be no snakes…why didn't we just go somewhere exotic and stay in a five star…" he started to ask, but stopped himself when he saw his girlfriend glaring at him.

Bonnie stopped, throwing the sleeping bags on the ground, glaring in her boyfriend's direction. She was trying to defend him but if he kept going he was going to make it impossible.

Elena bit back her laugh, listening to Bonnie and Damon.

"Don't worry, I won't let the bears get you," Stefan whispered, walking past Elena.

Elena looked over her shoulder, smiling at Stefan as he laid the bags of food on the picnic table. She blushed, looking away from him. She was falling way to fast for him. What was she talking about? She had already fell and was falling deep. He only been her boyfriend for two months, but as crazy as it seemed she could already see her spending the rest of her life with him.

Just look at her, she thought to herself, shaking her head. Here she was on her first camping trip when she hated being in the outdoors. This definitely wasn't her scene. She much rather be indoors somewhere, dancing the night away, but all he had to do was ask and she was there.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Elena sat down at the picnic table, picking at the wood as she listened to the guys in the background fussing around with the tents.

"I knew this was a bad idea."

She heard Damon voice her own thoughts, even though her thoughts were for completely different reasons. She was nervous being around Stefan. Alone with Stefan. The thought of spending the night alone in a tent with Stefan made her stomach do flips. She never spent the night with him, and the last thing she wanted to do was make a full of herself. Even though in the back of head she knew they wouldn't be doing anything inappropriate because there was way too many people around, but the thought did cross her mind, but then reality sat back in and they were camping with people in tents right next to them. That still didn't ease her nerves.

"Hi," Caroline chirped, sitting across from Elena, knocking Elena from her thoughts. "How are you enjoying your first camping trip?"

Elena looked up at the girl sitting across from her, who had become a good friend in the past two months, before glancing around at the aggravated guys and the bug flying past her, "It's okay."

Caroline laughed, swatting the bug away, "You'll get use to it. It can be crazy and annoying at the time, but then you'll look back and realized how much fun it was and look forward to the next one."

Elena smiled, nodding her head. She doubt she would feel the same.

"I'm really happy you and Stefan found each other," Caroline murmured, picking at the picnic table.

Elena looked back over at the other girl, shocked.

"You two are great together. I've never seen Stefan so happy," Caroline continued, softly.

Elena smiled, glancing over in her boyfriend's direction. "He makes me happy."

Caroline returned her smile, "Good. Because it would be really awkward if he didn't."

Elena laughed, "It would be."

"But rest assure he does."

"He does," Elena confirmed, taking another glance at her boyfriend.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night, Elena settled onto Stefan's lap, watching Klaus and Matt do their dare from Damon to stick as many marshmallows into their mouths while saying "chubby bunny" after each marshmallow to see who would win. She looked away in disgust, as she started to feel her stomach turn with each marshmallow that went into their mouths. She instead concentrated on Stefan's hand. She played with one of his hands before lacing their fingers together. She didn't know how they came to play "truth or dare", but here they were. Grown ups playing "truth or dare" on a camping trip around the camp fire.

"Elena, truth or dare?" she heard Bonnie say from her spot.

Elena's eyes widen at her name being said, "I'm okay," she smiled.

"Oh come on," Bonnie grinned.

"Yeah," Caroline encouraged.

Elena opened her mouth and closed, shaking her head as she was unsure of what to say.

"She doesn't want to," Stefan said protectively as he wrapped his arms around her even tighter.

"Ohh, Stefan is protective of his woman, Bonnie, you better pick someone else," Matt joked causing Elena to smile and blush.

"Fine," Bonnie shrugged and put her attention on Rebekah who groan.

Elena gave Stefan a small smile, thanking him as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. "I'm tired," she murmured as Stefan rested a hand on her hip. "I think I might head off to bed."

Stefan kissed softly the side of head. "I'll be there in a second," he said as he helped her stand up.

She gave him a smile, and said a good night to everyone else. She unzipped the tent, climbing in. She smiled at the air mattress, knowing Stefan got it to make her as comfortable as possible. She took her sweatshirt off, throwing it off to the side, leaving her in her tank top, and sweatpants. She tossed the covers aside and fluffed her pillow trying to get as comfortable as she could. But knowing it would do no good. She was a nervous wreck and didn't know why. She heard the sound of someone approaching the tent and her heart started to pound faster the closers the steps got. She reminded herself it was just Stefan. The man she was just madly in love with and accepted her the way she was, so she had no reason to be nervous. Stefan wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to do. She smiled as she watched him come into the tent.

"Thank you for getting the air mattress."

"You're very welcome."

Elena smiled as she pulled the cover down for Stefan to get in and instantly curling up to him.

"How are you enjoying your first camping trip?"

"It's interesting-"

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Damon yelling at Klaus calling him a cheater and Klaus seconds later defending himself that he wasn't one.

The two laughed out loud before becoming quiet, staring at each other.

Stefan cleared his throat looking away as Elena pressed her lips looking down before the two reconnected staring at each other. Both slowly started to lean in until their lips met

Stefan pulled away when it became intense, but stayed close, "We should get to…" he started softly.

"Bed," Elena finished, her eyes on her boyfriend.

Stefan nodded, as the two got comfortable.

Elena snuggled up to Stefan, wanting to be as close as possible, "Tell me a secret," she said, her head pressed against his chest as her hand rubbed his side.

"A secret?"

"Yeah," Elena smiled.

Stefan remained quiet, his hands going up and down Elena's arm. "I've waited my entire life for someone like you to come into it and I've fallen so in love with you."

Elena sat up, staring down at her boyfriend of the last two months, "Really?" she smiled. She knew she shouldn't be shock because she felt the same way, but hearing Stefan say it out loud made her world spin in a good way.

Stefan returned her smile, "Yeah," he said, propping up on his elbow as hand cup Elena's cheek, slowly pulling her closer to him to place a passionate kiss on her lips.

"I've fallen so in love with you too," she murmured back when she pulled away, staring in his eyes. "And I don't want to mess this up."

"Me either," Stefan agreed, smiling, staring back into her eyes. "I don't want to push this. I think we should take it slow and not rush it. We should just let things fall in place because I've never had something like this," he said, lacing their fingers together causing her to smile. "And I don't want to lose it. I don't want to lose you."

Elena nodded, her eyes never leaving Stefan's. "I feel the exact same way," she said, giving his hand a squeeze.

Stefan smiled, pulling her in for another kiss. "So, we'll end tonight with just a kiss?"

Elena nodded, placing just a kiss on his lips before getting back comfortable as he wrapped his arms around her. She listened to the peaceful sounds of nature as she closed eyes, knowing she found true love that would last the rest of her life.


End file.
